helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Matano Maho
Matano Maho (俣野真帆) was born July 11,1999.Matano is a former member of the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei,and is a current member of the duo group Y.okatta and the SATOUMI Movement unit DOUBLE X . History 2006-2007 June 2006,Matano was announced as a second generation member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei along with Ogura Manami,Mano Erina,Saito Kotomi and Koyanagi Misa after winning the "Up Front Group "Egg" Audition". In 2007, Matano became an official member of the Hello!Pro Eggs. 2009 In June 2009,after the formation of S/mileage,Tsunku wanted to do another Hello!Pro Kenshuusei group.Tsunku said he was going to have a pratice test with the Kenshuusei (meaning he was going to watch them sing and dance,and chose which ones should form the group).After watching Koyanagi and Matano performed for him,he said both of them surprised him more because of their performance skills at young age (Koyanagi was eleven at the time,and Matano was ten).Tsunku chose them to form the group,as he called them in for a "meeting",but surprised them and told them that they were graduating from the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei,to form the group.Five days after the meeting,he chose the name Y.okatta ''for the group,meaning that both girls were successful in passing the test. Y.okatta's debut single was "Hinihini Onna noko,Yora wa Heroine!". 2010 Matano was featured in Y.okatta's debut studio album,#1 Y.OKATTA MC.2''. Y.okatta had their first spring solo tour,called Y.OKATTA Concert Tour Spring 2010 ~MC.2~..During the concert,merchandise was sold and their member colors were revealed (Koyanagi-Orange,Matano-Aquamarine). 2011 September 8,it was announced that Y.okatta,Hello!Pro Kenshuusei member Takagi Sayuki,and former Morning Musume member Nakazawa Yuko would be participating in the stage play,ICHIDO Jinsei no Jikan de ''(Once in A Life Time).The stage play ran from September 12-September 18 2012 August 29,both Matano and Koyanagi opened a blog,mainly for Y.okatta's fall tour. 2013 It was announced that Matano was chosen to form the SATOUMI unit Double X with Hello!Pro Kenshuusei member Nomura Minami.The is no sign of activity from this group yet. May 28,it was announced that Y.okatta would be doing a stage play based on the anime,Wide Awake Dreams.It will run July 8,2013 to July 18,2013. Profile *'Name': Matano Maho (俣野真帆) *'Nicknames': Matamaho (マタ真帆),Ma-tan (馬タン) *'Birthdate': July 11,1999 (age 13) *'Birthplace': Saitama,Japan *'Bloodtype': O *'Hello!Project Status''' **'2006-04-24 Egg **2009-06-20 Egg Hatched **2009-06-20 Y.okatta Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2009-06-20 Member *'Y.okatta Member Color': Aquamarine *'Favorite Food':' '''Ramen *'Favorite Person in The World': Koyanagi Misa,Parents *'Looks Up To': Murakami Chiyo,Koharu Kusumi & Wada Ayaka *'Hello!Project Groups''' **''''''Hello!Pro Kenshuusei (2006-2009) **Y.okatta (2009-present) **MoKanBeKiMaSu/BekimasuY (2011-2012) **H.P SUPER IDOLS (2012-present) **Double X (2013-present) Singles Participated In Y.okatta #Hinihini Onna noko,Yoru wa Heroine! (Debut) #YOKATTA DUO #Tsuyoku Naru #Hoshi~Hoshi #DREAM #Care (less) #Rarararara #KEEP IT UP! #MM #Choudai #Gakkou! #Utsukushii (minikuimasen!) #Aa,Watashi No Ai #Omoikiri Tanoshimu #Suppin HATARAKU!/The Best Wishes #Amai ASIA MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku/BekimasuY #Makeruna Wasshoi! (BekimasuY) #Busu ni naranai Tetsugaku (MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku) H.P SUPER IDOLS #Victory! Acts Animes *2009 Wide Awake Dreams *2010-2012 Misa to Maho ~YOKATTA!~ Theater *2011.09.12~09.18 ICHIDO Jinsei no Jikan de *2013.07.08~07.18 Wide Awake Dreams Movies *2011.01.19 Cries. TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen Works Photobooks Solo *2011.04.13 Matamaho. *2012.07.13 MATA NIKKI *2013.06.11 Mahohohohoho. Digital *2009.07.20 Wide Awake Maho! Groups *2010.02.13 One Step. (with Koyanagi Misa) *2011.08.25 Natsu Y.okatta! (with Koyanagi Misa) *2011.09.11 Muchuu ni Naru (with Koyanagi Misa,S/mileage and Chisana Hana) *2012.12.23 Eien Ni Iku,Y.okatta! (with Koyanagi Misa) *2013.04.12 HAPPIEST. (with Koyanagi Misa) DVDs Solo *2011.04.14 Matamaho. Making DVD *2012.05.04 MAHO! (e-Hello!) *2012.12.13 Maho-Fuyu *2013.06.11 Maho no Day! (e-Hello!) Group *2009.09.23 Welcoming ~Y.OKATTA~ (with Koyanagi Misa) *2011.01.29 Opening Ceremony (with Koyanagi Misa) *2012.12.09 Chou Nekutai (with Koyanagi Misa) Trivia *Matano is often ranked in the "Weak Level" or "Gettin' There Level" in singles. *Matano is very athletic. *Matano was the youngest member of the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei,and is currently the youngest member of Y.okatta. *Is the shortest member of Y.okatta *She is highly promoted To be finished~ Category:2009 Debuts Category:Y.okatta Category:Y.okatta Members Category:Former Eggs Category:Japanese Nationality